Crossroads
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Set after 4x06 and promo for the next episode
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a strange feeling in my stomach. I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I was so glad I am first to wake up because that meant that there would be hot water for me. I love my siblings, but after Mariana and Jesus, there is no hope for hot shower. When I got downstairs, Stef was already making breakfast and coffee. I took a cup of coffee and took my usual seat. I would sometimes glance on my left and see an empty chair where Brandon often sat.

''Is he ever coming back?''

''Sure! As soon as he realized how hard life can be and that he needs to work hard to have something in life. He will come back to us as soon as it stops being sweet.''

I didn't really agree, but nodded. It was better to pretend than to say what I really think. I knew, no I believed something happened between Stef and Brandon and that it was the reason he would not come home any time soon. Stef sometimes didn't realize how her actions hurt people around her. Before the conversation could go any further, the others came down and after breakfast we went to school. AJ was waiting for me and we got in together. He kissed me and with the corner of my eye I saw Brandon coming. I still felt uncomfortable kissing anyone in front of him. It somehow felt like I was cheating. I know he was my brother now and I know he lived with his girlfriend, but I simply felt like cheater whenever I kissed someone in front of him. I tried so hard to deny my feelings for him, but as time went on, I was sure they grew stronger instead of the opposite. AJ was a nice distraction. I really liked him and I felt comfortable with him, but feeling couldn't compare to what I felt for Brandon. Those two were completely different things. Every day, I would wake up with that feeling of emptiness and guilt because he was not there and family slowly falling apart. Moms were angry at him for moving out, for giving his money to Courtney and I felt bad for him. I missed him, but part of me envied him for being on his own. He had somewhere to escape. I lived trapped with the memories of him and the past. I was so nervous about my senior project and I felt bad for not being able to help Kyle that I ditched AJ as soon as school ended and went home to work on it. Jesus and Mariana were not at home and Jude was at his new friend's house, so I had entire house just for myself. I loved working in silence and without any disturbance. In our home time when no one was there was a luxury and I wanted to take advantage of it. I put the pictures I made on my bed and started selecting them. Some were very good, but couldn't fit the story and some were too personal to end up on the board. I opened the box with old photographs and took one with my mom, Jude and Donald. I wanted to start from there; after all it was my first home. I put that picture on the board and glued it. Next picture was foster home with the Evans family. They were ok, but they had to move away and couldn't take us with them. Living with them was nice and Jude and I were safe and I could even say we were loved. After them, there was Johns family. They kept us for the check. That is the place where trouble started. My foster dad was looking at me and my foster mom was jealous. She would beat me when she noticed her husband spent too much time looking at me. Bill got us out of that home when he realized I was telling the truth. After that home, we lived with two ok families, but they had to give us up for some reason. And after that I ended up with the Olmsted's and that was the time I didn't want to relive. And then there were Fosters. I found one of the group photos we took for some Christmas card and placed it on the board. Between our photographs I found few with Robert, Sofia and Jill and envelope with pictures for Idyllwild. I looked at how happy and proud they all were. I looked at Stef and Mike grinning and hugging Brandon. I looked at his picture with Jude, Mariana and Jesus and in the end; I looked at two of us. I remembered how proud I was at him for taking that risk and playing his music and winning that competition. I felt those feelings again remembering that day. Thinking about that day, led me to think about that night and the way it changed everything for me. I stopped being damaged girl and I was loved for all I am and it felt amazing. I wanted to feel that again. I needed to feel like that again. I knew that sleeping with Brandon now would be insane. If they had problem with it before the adoption, I can only imagine how crazy they would turn if we did it now… And now he lived with his girlfriend and it was complicated. I was not sure if he even loved me anymore. Since he moved out, he turned very cold and distant. I was not sure what to think anymore. And I had a boyfriend. I had someone who cared about me, who loved me and who was ready to be there for me. AJ insinuated that he is ready to wait for me to be ready and that he wants something more to happen under my circumstances and lead. I was ready now. I had to be ready. This case of my ex foster brother and feeling stuck with my senior project, I picked up my back pack and went to Mike's place. I knew he and Stef worked the afternoon shift so AJ was home alone. He opened the door and I kissed him.

''Hello there.''

I smiled at him.

''Take me to bed.''

And he did. We went to his room and unlike with Wyatt I didn't have many doubts about this. I couldn't compare it to Brandon, because…it was Brandon and nothing will ever compare. Aside from being in love with him, he was the first person I had sex with after what happened with Liam and it was huge thing for me. Even after all the trouble it caused, I don't regret it. I could never regret sleeping with him. AJ was very patient with me and he took things very slow. It felt nice, but something was missing. It was not as intense as it was with Brandon and it didn't feel like the world would end if he doesn't make love to me. We were too busy to hear someone was in the apartment. His room door opened and there were Mike and Brandon. I wanted to die. Brandon's eyes were full of tears and he didn't say anything. He just walked away and Mike felt very unpleasant. When he closed the room door, I got dressed very fast.

''What have I done?! Oh, my God! He will never forgive me… He will hate me forever…''

''Mike? He would be cool after few days…. Don't worry.''

AJ tried to reassure me that everything would be ok. I couldn't listen to that. It would not. Brandon will be hurt. I knew that pain very well. I feel it every time he is with her and I know…I know he is sleeping with her and it hurts like someone stabbed me in the heart and keeps twisting the knife. It hurts more than Lue, more than him saying he doesn't trust me or anything that happened between us.

''I have to go! I have to talk to him.''

'''We will do it together…''

He got dressed too and we left the room. I searched for Brandon and he was not there anymore. Mike was in the kitchen eating a cookie and staring at one spot.

''I have to go! I really have to go!''

''You said you wanted to talk to Mike…''

''What?''

''A minute ago… You believed he would hate you and that you have to talk to him…''

AJ believed I spoke about Mike. He was so wrong. I didn't have time to explain.

''I have to go… See you later.''

I run out of the house and didn't see Brandon. I took the bus to the beach and found him at our spot. He was there with the bottle of alcohol. I just took a seat beside him.

''Why are you here? Why aren't you with him?''

''I had to talk to you.''

''I have nothing to say to you.''

''But I do.''

He got up and started shouting at me.

''I don't care anymore what you have to say. I am so tired of what Callie has to say, because she usually takes it all back.''

''That's not fair.''

''Life is not fair!''

''Stop! Wait!''

''What do you want now?!''

''To talk!''

''There is nothing to talk about. You have it all now. You have a picture perfect family, you have boyfriend they like and you can finally have sex without feeling bad or ashamed.''

''It's not like that.''

''It's not? Oh, what did I miss? Moms danced with AJ at the party. I know he comes often to the family dinners and even if they learn what happened today, he will not get any of the crap I got!''

''What are you talking about?''

''You know what I am talking about! Moms compared me to Liam, Mariana said she is disgusted by what we did and let's not start on what Jude might say if he ever learns. My dad said it was wrong and I can't take it anymore. I am sick and tired of being a villain.''

''You are not!''

''In the eyes of our family, I am the bad guy who forced you into something you didn't want. I'm sorry, but I don't remember that night that way. I remember it was something you wanted as well.''

''I did… I did want it for such a long time… Even before Daphne's apartment. I could never regret you. You saved me Brandon Foster and that is a huge deal to me. No one has a right to say something bad about us and what happened. Even your moms. That was one of the best nights in my life and I was so happy.''

''Who cares about that? They made up their minds. What matters is that Brandon is a maniac who forced you to have sex. And as usual, Callie is the victim of the circumstances.''

I took my phone and sent a message to our entire family for the emergency meeting. I got Brandon's keys from his pocked and he looked at me in shock.

''This ends today. Mike is picking us up and we are going to talk to Stef and Lena and everyone.''

''What?''

''It ends today… Let's go home.''

''Ha! Home?!''

''Yes, because there is a lot of things to clear.''

Mike got to the beach and beside in the car I saw very confused AJ. Brandon and I got into the car and there was a lot of tension. You could pretty much cut it with a knife. We got out of the car and Stef was standing at the porch with a very confused face.

''What is going on?''

''We will talk in a minute.''

We got in and Mariana and Jude were sitting in the living room. Lena looked worried.

''What is happening?''

''I think it is about the fact I caught Callie and AJ having sex.''

''A family meeting because of sex?''

I finally spoke.

''Yes, but not what you think….''

I turned towards Stef and Lena ready to tell them all the things I believed they should know, but even before I spoke, there was the phone. Jesus got injured working on the robot and we all had to go to the hospital. I asked Mike to drop us off to the beach to pick up Brandon's car and AJ sort of invited himself to come with us. There was very awkward silence in the car. I had to do something to make it less uncomfortable.

''What do you think happened?''

''No idea. I just know that Mariana and Emma were on his ass about that robot and he probably wanted to finish as soon as possible.''

''I hope it's nothing serious.''

''Me to… I am sort of sick of hospitals.''

''I hear you…''

The rest of the ride was silent. I was driving, since Brandon had a drink at the beach. I was nervous because I was not very comfortable driving, especially with AJ and Brandon in the car few hours after Brandon saw us in bed. When we got to the hospital, everyone was already there. Doctor told us that it was nothing serious, but they have to keep him for observation. He hit his head and because of that, he had to spend a night. Aside from the hand injury, he also broke his arm. That would stop him from working with the girls and they needed someone else to do his job. Stef and Lena went to find a doctor and Jude and Mariana went to get something to eat. I stayed with Brandon, Mike and AJ. There was very unpleasant silence and I couldn't take it anymore.

''Will someone say something? This is awkward.''

Mike nodded.

''I agree. It is very awkward. ''

''Can we get past this?''

Brandon got up.

''I need some air.''

He went out and I had to keep myself from going after him. Moms came and told us that we could all go home and that they would stay with Jesus. Mike said he would take us home and he promised to Stef and Lena he will make sure we are ok. In front of the hospital, I found Brandon sitting on the wall.

''Hey, we are leaving now. I should give you your keys back.''

He took them and nodded.

''See you tomorrow.''

''See you.''

I came back to Mike's car and got in. Everybody was silent during the ride and I find it this time more pleasant than before. I was trapped in my mind, thinking about what Brandon told me and how could I point out that moms were wrong. I had to talk to them as soon as possible. When we got to the house, Mariana and Jude rushed in and AJ kept me behind.

''Hey, are you ok?''

I was not…

''Yes… I just don't like hospitals. They always get to me.''

He hugged me and kissed me.

''It will be ok… I love you…''

I smiled and mumbled.

''You too…''

I rushed in and went to the room. Mariana was there with a very corious smile.

''So, you and AJ?''

''What about us?''

''You had sex…''

''Mariana…''

''What?''

''I don't want to talk about it.''

''Why? We can finally talk about it… It's not Brandon and creepy…''

I picked up my phone from the bed and went to Brandon's room. Since he moved out, it was my place to think and have some privacy. I took a seat in the window seat and just looked outside. There was a knock at the door and Mariana came in.

''I am sorry.''

I didn't know what to say to her.

''I see that something is bothering you.''

''Mike and Brandon saw us.''

''What?''

''They saw me and AJ having sex.''

Mariana giggled. I shoot her a very sharp look and she stopped.

''Are you ashamed of it? Mike will be fine.''

I took a breath.

''Yeh…He will be… And moms know now…So…''

''It will be ok. As long as you use protection. They like AJ, so don't worry…''

''Oh, I know they like him... I know that pretty well.''

''Callie, what is really the matter?''

''Nothing Mariana…''

''You are not telling me everything… You know you can tell me anything.''

''You know I can't…''

She turned toward the door and she almost left the room when she came back and locked the door.

''It's not about Mike…It's about Brandon seeing you having sex with AJ.''

I don't know why…I just started crying..

''Mariana, can you please just…''

I wanted her to leave me alone. I was not ready to talk.

''Yes, ok…''

Instead of leaving, she sat beside me and held me. As soon as she hugged me, I started crying like a baby. I couldn't stop.

''Shhhh…. It's ok…It will be ok…''

''No! Nothing will be ok… He hates me now! I ruined everything…''

She moved away from me and looked at me a bit scared.

''Are you sorry?''

''For what?''

''For sleeping with AJ?''

Before we could finish the conversation, we heard Jude in the hallway looking for us. Mariana got up and wiped her eyes.

''I'll deal with him. You calm down. You look like a mess…''

''Thanks.''

''You are welcome.''

Mariana went out and Jude told her he was hungry. They ordered pizza and called me when it arrived. Jude got us the plates and we ate in the living room watching some crazy TV show Mariana loves.

''So, how is the project going?''

''It's ok…''

''Can I see it?''

''I am not done yet. But as soon as I finish, you will.''

''Ok…''

After we were done, I cleared the table and took boxes to take them to the trash. I opened the gate and saw a person there.

''Brandon! What are you doing here?''

''I was thinking.''

''By the trash?''

''It's a quiet place and no one comes here.''

''What is going on?''

''Courtney's husband is suing for custody…''

''I'm so sorry…''

''And he will get him.''

''How do you know?''

''He is living with his parents, in a garage apartment, but still with them…He has way more money than we do. His mom is not working so she can take care of the kid… And Court has no chance.''

''Courts often lean toward mothers.''

''This mother works as a waitress, has no home of her own and lives with me.''

''Hm… Living with a high school boy might be a problem.''

''Thank you Callie.''

''I am just being honest. If you really want to help her, move out. Come back home.''

''I can't abandon her. She needs me.''

''Your family needs you too B.''

''No, they don't. Mom can't wait for me to come home so she could make that smug face and say ''I told you so.'' I have nothing to come back to Callie.''

I took his hand and squeezed it. I gave him a look that said more than any word could _come back for me_. He had to. This house was not the same without him.

''I have to go home… Thank you for listening.''

''Any time…You know that.''

He nodded and left. When I came back to the house and noticed that Mariana and Jude were still watching tv unaware that I was not in the room for almost an hour. I told them that I would be going upstairs. I spent some time in Brandon's room and after some time I got ready to go to bed. It was a long day and I just wanted it to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day at school I watched him like a hawk. I gave my best to keep an eye on him and to grab a moment to talk to him. I found that moment during lunch. He went to the music room and I followed him. He was playing a piano and didn't see me right away. He suddenly stopped and removed his hands from the keys.

''Hi Callie…''

I got in and closed the door.

''You cought me. You don't have to babysit on me.''

''I just wanted to see if you are ok.''

''I am…In a way.''

''Good…''

I didn't know what else to say and not sound nosy or annoying. I didn't want to question him. I was about to leave when he stopped me.

''Would you stay with me?''

''Sure…''

I closed the door again and took a seat across from him.

''Now, tell me how you really are?''

''I don't know.''

''And that's ok.''

''I don't like feeling this powerless.''

''I know…''

We talked some more about what has been happening to him and when lunch ended, I went to class and he went to his class. I was glad we talked.

In next few days, we sort of grew a bit closer. Brandon had issues with Courtney and her husband and almost every day, we met in the music room and talked about it. Her husband didn't allow Brandon to pick the child up from the playschool. He didn't want him near the child and took all of his power, as a father, to prevent them from spending a lot of time together. He insisted that he has the kid when Cortney worked or couldn't be at home. She protested, but couldn't anymore when he mentioned lawyer and telling her that Cortney is preventing him from seeing the kid. Brandon was a bit worried how it would all work out and I was worried for him.

''You know you can call me any time and I will be there for you. I always will.''

''Thank you Callie. It really means a lot. I could use a friend right now.''

That hurt. Word ''friend'' really didn't sound like something I wanted to hear from him. I didn't want to be his friend.

''You have one. I promise.''

''Thank you.''

With that he left the room. In next few days, I didn't get to see him much. He told me he had some things with the music teacher and he would call me to tell me if there is some news.

Moms invited AJ to spend a day with us on Saturday. We made barbecue and moms really enjoyed his company. He grew very close to Stef and they had amazing time with the grill and putting the meet on. Before I got to the table, my phone started ringing. I saw it was Brandon. I was about to answer when Stef told me to come to the table and call back whoever was calling.

''I'm sorry. I have to take this. It's important.''

She was a bit surprised with my reaction. I went to his room and answered.

''Hey. What is going on?''

''We saw a lawyer yesterday.''

I didn't expect it to happen that soon. Courtney really was about to start fight for her son.

''Oh, and what did she say?''

''She has better odds without me in her life.''

''I am sorry.''

''Lady is right. Everyone is better without me..''

''That is not true.''

''It is.''

''Brandon…Stop talking like that. It's not better without you.''

''Everyone moved on just fine. So will she.''

''B…Please… Don't say things like that. You are getting me very worried and scared…in a way.''

''Don't be. I will be ok.''

We ended our conversation and I went back downstairs. Stef was eyeing me carefuly.

''I hope it was worth it missing most of the lunch.''

''It was important to have this conversation.''

''And who was it?''

''It was Carmen.''

 _I had to lie. It was for the best._

''Is she OK?''

''Yes, just Carmen being Carmen. Her dad is causing trouble.''

''Do I need to do something?''

''No, he is in jail, but he calls her and she doesn't like it.''

And she dropped it. Lena and the rest of the kids were talking about some school things and AJ was trying to hold my hand under the table. I moved them back on the top of the table so he would stop doing it.

AJ was not happy that I avoided every chance of being alone with him. After knowing Brandon saw us having sex, I couldn't make myself to do it again. We did try, but each time we did, I saw Brandon's sad face and I simply couldn't do it. AJ believed it has to do with Mike, so he created the intervention for me. He forced me to sit and talk with him and Mike about what happened. I blushed and felt really uncomfortable. AJ went to the bathroom and Mike and I stayed alone.

''Do you mind me asking what is the real problem?''

''With what?''

''You don't feel comfortable with me entering that room, but that's not it.''

''Mike…''

''Oh, God! Please don't tell me it has to do with…''

''Please, don't!''

''Why?''

''Saying it makes it real. And it can't be. It complicates all.''

''Callie.''

He looked very sad.

''Just don't tell anyone. No one can know.''

''Ok… Your secret is safe with me. Just…''

AJ came back and I made some excuse that I have to go home. I worked on my project when I got message from Brandon if we could talk. He sent me the address of the motel he was in and I picked up my keys and went to see him. Moms were too busy to notice I left, so I had some time on my hands. I got to his room and he opened a bit after I knocked. He was waiting for me.

''Hey…''

''Hey, B…''

He let me in and I saw that the room was full of his things. He moved out from Court's house. I took a seat on the bed and he sat across from me in the chair.

''Are you ok?''

''I am… I am ok…''

There was some weird silence in the air.

''Brandon…''

''Yes, Callie?''

''Are you ever coming back home?''

''I don't want to.''

''Why?''

''I can't. It's much better this way.''

''Why?''

''I need some distance.''

''From who? From what?''

''All of them…you…''

''Me?''

''Especially you…''

''Why me?''

''Because…''

He got nervous and got up from the chair. He went to the other corner of the room and pretended to look for something in the suitcase. I got up and went to him. I kneeled down and tried to make him look at me.

''B, please… Talk to me.''

''You are not my sister… You never would be.''

I looked at him and whispered.

''I know….I know…''

''And it kills me that you and AJ have…''

''I know…''

''No you don't! You have no idea how it feels like!''

''And you think I felt nothing when you moved out? I know you slept with her Brandon… You lived with her. You woke up next to her and did all we never could. How do you think I felt?''

''I never imagined you cared.''

''How could I not?! I love you Brandon, and it hurts me so much that you love her.''

I got up and moved away from him. I couldn't be that close to him.

''I love her very much. It's true… But it doesn't compare to what I feel for you.''

I looked at him in surprise.

''What do you feel for me?''

''All that moms would kill me if they knew. I am in love with you, and I would be for a long time. You are not some passing phase. You are…''

I kissed him. I kissed him with all I had and we ended up having sex again. It was different than before. It was much more passionate and less insecure. I was cuddled up to him when my phone started ringing. It was quarter to ten and I had to be home soon. It was Mariana.

''Where are you?''

''Out...''

''Moms are wondering where you are. They called AJ and Mike. They have no idea where you are.''

''Because I am not with them.''

''Who are you with?''

Brandon shook his head.

''I am alone. I needed some space.''

''Ok. Hurry up.''

''Ok.''

I got dressed faster than ever in my life.

''Callie…''

I gave him a quick kiss.

''Must go. We will talk later or tomorrow. I can't be late. I have to go!''

''Ok…''

He looked disappointed, but he understood that me getting home on time means he can see me again. I got home just before ten. Moms were very impatient to know where I was.

''Do you have something to tell us?''

''No, why?''

''Where were you?''

''Out.''

''Who with?''

''Alone. I needed some time to clear my head.''

''You were not with AJ?''

I smiled at Stef. I hate when people play dumb with me.

''I know you know I was not… You already called them.''

She looked surprised.

''You will not tell us?''

''I came home on time. I didn't break any rules. It's ten. I came home just in time. ''

''We have right to know where you were Callie. Regardless of when you came. You were not with AJ and you never mentioned where you would be going.''

''Mom, something came up.''

Stef looked angry.

''Oh, again with that boy working on the case. I told you to drop it.''

It was actually amazing cover up story.

''You know I can't. Good night mom…''

I spent entire night thinking about Brandon. He somehow sneaked into my mind again. I couldn't sleep, so I got up and went to his room. I made sure to be very quiet and I took a seat on his bed. I really missed him. I missed him more than I could explain even to myself. I left his room just few hours ago, but it felt like ages. I opened his closet and I hoped to find something of his, a shirt, sweat shirt…something that still held his smell but I had no luck with that. I found just some clean things and his notebook with lyrics and cords. I opened it and first thing I saw were Outlaws. That song haunted me now. Outlaws. Again forbidden, again a secret, but I really needed him.

I got out my phone and sent him a message.

 **I got home in time. All is ok.**

 **Good. Good night Callie.**

 **Night B.**

Mariana was on her bed eyeing me.

''What is it?''

''You are smiling.''

''What?''

''You got message from someone and you smiled.''

''I do smile Mariana.''

''Not like that.''

''What are you talking about?''

''You look happy.''

''I am going to bed.''

Next day, Brandon and I barely had time to talk. He had to help music teacher with some sheets and we couldn't meet up in the music room. I felt a bit relived since we didn't have to talk about what happened and things we said and did. It was so hard hiding how much I miss him and how much I loved being with him gain. It was different than before. It was amazing and I felt much more comfortable with him and being naked, body and soul, with the person I loved so much. I got home and managed to do some homework before he took over my mind again. Moms made lasagna and spent entire evening complaining about the rain and headache they had. Jude told them to take their meds and they did it. Usually these meds knocked them out for the evening, so we had some extra time do rule the house. Jesus watched TV, Mariana was on the phone with Matt and Jude played his video games. Mariana got to our room and got into her bed. It took her few moments to fall asleep. I was not that lucky. All I could think was Brandon and how much I wanted him again. I picked up my phone and texted him.

 **Are you asleep?**

 **No.**

 **Meet me.**

 **Where?**

 **Your room?**

 **Ok**

I sneaked out of the house and got into the car. It took me very short time to get ho him. It was very quiet outside and there were very few people in the streets. It was pretty quick drive that seemed like it lasted for hours. He opened the door and I got in. I started taking off my wet clothes and he just looked at me in surprise.

''Callie?''

''No talking.''

I pulled him into the kiss and that is where all the conversation stopped. We didn't use many words, but our touches said a lot. After we were done, I cuddled up to him and just listened to his breathing and heartbeat. Mixture of those two were the best ''music'' for my ears. I fell asleep in his arms happy and safe.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at five still not believing where I was. Brandon was sound asleep and I loved watching him. There was something very sexy and innocent about him at the same time. Just watching him sleep, and feeling his body close, made me think about trying to overturn my adoption. It was clear to me that it's not a phase. I was mad about that boy. I loved Brandon Foster and that was it. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

''Are you really here?''

''Yes, I am.''

He pulled me closer and kissed me.

''Morning breath…''

''I don't care… I have you here and that small thing is not getting in the way of us.''

I had to laugh at that. He was right in a way. We didn't have much time on our hands. I had to sneak out before moms wake up. We made love again and it was amazing. I just watched him as he was slowly falling asleep. His face was sometimes so sweet and innocent, far from the passionate lover he could turn into. B was sound asleep when I had to leave. It was close to six in the morning and I had to rush out of this place to get home before anyone notices I was gone. I took piece of paper and left him a message that I had to leave and that I will talk to him later. I signed it and left the room. I got home just in time before moms woke up. I heard them leaving their room and sneaked into the kitchen. I pretended to look for something to eat. They were surprised to see me dressed that early.

''Honey, is everything ok?''

''Yes, I just have something to do?''

''At eight in the morning?''

I had to think of a good lie.

''I told Robert I would see them for breakfast.''

Moms didn't like that.

''Oh, ok.''

Lena tried to sound supportive, but Stef was not really.

''Why?''

''Because I missed them. I want to see Sofia and see how is she progressing. She is my sister and he is my dad after all.''

''Dad?''

''Yes, dad.''

''I didn't realize you are so close.''

''I have only one parent left Stef. I want to stay close to him. I already miss my mom, I don't want to miss my dad too.''

I picked up my keys and went back to Brandon. I woke him up and he was surprised to see me.

''Welcome back.''

I got in and just hugged him.

''Can you just hold me?''

''Sure!''

We stood in silence for some time and then he took my hand and took me back to bed. We just lied there cuddled up and he played with my hair.

''What is wrong?''

''Everything.''

''Why?''

''I miss Robert and the rest of the family.''

''Call them…''

''You think he would want to see me?''

''I am sure he would.''

I picked up the phone and called him. He was surprised to hear from me, but was very glad that I called. I asked him if I could come and see them and he said I am always welcome in their home. I promised to be there in two hours and hung up.

''There you go! You will see the Quinns and have quality time with your dad.''

As we were speaking of dads, his phone rung. It was Mike.

''It's my dad now.''

He answered and Mike invited him to have breakfast with him. I nodded and he accepted to see Mike. After he hung up, AJ called me. I answered and he invited me to that same breakfast. I explained that I can't go because I am seeing my dad, and he asked if he could come with me and meet my dad. I didn't want him to come. I wanted this day to be for me and him. AJ sounded disappointed, but he didn't say anything about it. Brandon showered and got ready to leave.

''Callie…''

''Yes?''

''Will we ever talk about what happened?''

''Yes, soon… Just…''

''Not now.''

I nodded. I couldn't talk yet.

''Ok, I am here when you are ready. But we have to do it soon.''

''I know.''

We kissed good bye and each went to their breakfast with the father. My time at Robert's house was nice. We had breakfast together and after that Jill and Sofia gave us some alone time. We went outside and sat by the pool.

''Are you ok Callie?''

''Yes, why?''

''You seam a bit distracted. Something is bothering you.''

''Nothing serious. It's just…Some things.''

''Ok, you know you can tell me anything.''

I took a deep breath and nodded.

''I know…''

''I just want you to know you always can come and talk to me.''

''I know dad.''

He smiled. He loved when I called him dad. In a way I liked it too.

''I am just confused what boy to pick.''

''Oh, I was never aware there was a choice.''

''Yes, and a serious one. If I choose AJ it's simple and everybody is happy.''

''But you, since there is someone else.''

''And if I choose that boy, it will be a lot of trouble and turbulence.''

''I think it's simple. Who do you love? AJ or the complicated boy?''

''I love B…complicated boy.''

''Than it's done, nothing more to say or think about. You picked the boy you want to be with.''

''But is it worth it to turn my entire world around for him?''

''That is the answer only you know my love.''

''I am so tired of this agony.''

''I know, but love was never easy.''

''Do you regret letting my mom go?''

There was moment of silence. He looked at Jill and Sofia doing some gardening and smiled.

''I do, but I don't regret Jill and the life we have. I loved your mother and I believe we would have still been together if my parents didn't do all they could to separate us. It turned out that Jill was my ''easy one'' and we do have a lot of in common and we share some values Coleen and I didn't. But it turned out that my life is not that bad after all with her. I have you, as a reminder and proof of one of the biggest loves in my life and I have Sofia as a product of a partnership with a woman who gets me. I don't regret any of them. I loved your mom and I love my wife a lot.''

I covered my eyes with my hands.

''You are not helping! I really needed your advice.''

''My advice is to follow what you believe is best for you. What love is the love that makes you feel better about yourself and who makes you happier?''

I knew the answer to that. I knew it very well. At four we had lunch and someone was at the door. Jill went to open the door and she was surprised to see Stef standing there.

''Can I help you?''

''I am looking for Callie.''

''Oh, come in. We just started lunch.''

In the mirror I saw Stef's surprised face. I think she expected me not to be at Robert's house. She got to the dining room and took a seat beside me.

''Would you like to have lunch with us?''

''I just had some. Thank you anyway. I would like to talk to you about seeing Callie. I would like you to inform us beforehand so Lena and I know when she would be visiting. And we wish for you to call on some days, not all the time and no visits without me and Lena saying OK to it.''

Jill and Robert just looked at one another. They were confused.

''But she called us…''

''What?''

''Callie called me and Jill and I were surprised to hear from her.''

Stef gave me a look. She looked angry.

''She called you?''

''I did. I called them.''

''Why?''

''I wanted to see my dad and spend time with the family. Is that a crime?''

''No, but…''

''He is my father Stef, only connection I have with my biological family. We talked about this million times and even this morning.''

''We'll talk about this at home. Let's go Callie!''

They didn't try to keep us from leaving. I believe they knew Stef would use this against them in some way so they just let us go. In the car Stef was really angry at me. She told me that I disrespected the family and that I am ungrateful for all they did for me.

''We spent so much time and money trying to get you to be adopted and you go back to him?''

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to argue with her. I knew my dad left some money on my account and I intended to get it and give it to her so she would just stop with the emotional blackmail. I was so tired of that. All of them did it…Jude, Stef, Mariana…. I was so tired of their speeches and things. Her rant didn't end when we got into the house.

''I am telling you, no more visits just like that.''

Lena got out of the kitchen and looked at us worried.

''What is going on?''

''She dragged me out of Robert's house.''

''What?''

''It turned out she calls them, not the other way around.''

Lena was surprised.

''Oh, oh…Ok…''

''OK? She called them….She is seeing them in secret.''

Stef's shouting got the rest of the family out of their rooms. Now all of them were looking at us.

''Stef, he is my dad…Sofia is my sister! They are my family! I want to see them and spend time with them. I have that right. I am part of their family too…and they are mine.''

''If they are your family, what are you doing here?''

I didn't have any more strength to argue.

''Sometimes, I ask myself the same question.''

I picked up my car keys from the table and went to my car. I had to get out of the house. Last thing I saw were their stunned faces and a lot of pain on Lena's. I felt bad for her, but at this point I felt so hurt by Stef that the only thing I wanted was to get away from the house and them. I called Brandon he told me to come to his motel. That was the only place no one would see us together. I was ready for our serious talk. Now I believed I had all the pieces of puzzle I needed to finally make my decision.


	4. Chapter 4

I got to Brandon's place and he waited for me at the door. I just run into his arms and he held me.

''What happened?''

''I had a fight with Stef.''

''Oh, I'm sorry.''

''She is just too controlling. She showed up at Robert's house and…I can't stay there. I have to leave.''

''No! You will not. You have few months until you turn eighteen. And few more until college. Be patient. If you leave now, you will suffer the consequence. And we even don't know if you can stay with Robert or you go back t to the system. Please, be patient. College and your birthday are around the corner. Don't leave so close to the finish line.''

''You left!''

'' I left for a different reason, and you know them. You are not in the same position.''

He kissed me and pulled me closer.

'' Please. Don't do anything you might regret.''

He held me and we were just cuddled up in silence. I felt safe with him. I felt so happy to be in his arms.

''If I stay, we can't have this.''

''Yes, we can. We just have to hide until college. After that we have all the time to figure this out.''

''What do you mean?''

''I got into NYU. Full ride.''

''And music?''

''I changed my mind.''

''But it's your dream.''

''Dreams change.''

He smiled and kissed me.

''I don't think you should give it up.''

''I am not giving up anything. I can always play or write, but with a career, I only gain. I can live of my work and have a normal job.''

''You? Normal job?''

''Yes, normal job and a house…where we can have our kids and a dog and ice cream for dinner.''

I started laughing.

''Wow! You have it all mapped out.''

''I do…''

''I love it…especially the ice cream part.''

''I know! It's so awesome!''

I kissed him and we made love again. We spent entire day in bed just enjoying our time and closeness. Around eight I got dressed and decided to go home.

''Go and patch things up with moms.''

''I will try.''

''Love you!''

''Love you more B.''

When I got home, Stef and Lena were in the living room. They were glad to see me.

''We have to talk. And I need you to listen and let me finish.''

They nodded and held hands. I have no idea what they expected to hear.

''I am sorry for what I said today. I know you did a lot of me and for Jude and I am very grateful for all you gave us. You gave us home, family and safety we haven't had in a very long time. I love you very much, but you need to understand that I love my dad and that family too. I need you to share me with them. I am your daughter, but I am also theirs. If you want me to stay and feel like I am at home here, you need to respect my need for them. Robert is my dad, my only biological parent. I come from him and I need him. I love him very much, he is my dad. I need you to respect that we need each other and want to be in each other's lives. Having him in my life, doesn't mean I don't love you. I need you to understand that.''

They were silent for few moments. Lena was the one to speak first.

''We are just afraid you will leave us.''

''I am not going anywhere… But if you stop me from seeing my dad the rest of them and spending time with them, you would be forcing me to rethink my choice. He respected I picked to live with you. Please respect that I picked to have them in my life.''

Stef got up and just hugged me.

''I love you. You are our daughter and every chance of losing you scares me.''

''I will not go anywhere until you give me reason to. Please, don't do what you did today. OK?''

''Ok.''

We didn't completely make up, but it was a good start. When we get to the better place, we will try to talk about Brandon and what happened. I went to my room and there was Mariana waiting for me.

''What was that today?''

''An argument…''

''Why?''

''I was at Robert's…''

''Oh…''

''Yes…''

''And where were you today?''

''Out.''

''With AJ?''

''What's with all these questions?''

''I need to ask you something…''

''What?''

''Do you love him?''

''AJ?''

''Yes…''

''Hm… I care about him.''

''And Brandon?''

''I believe you said you don't want to know about us.''

''I don't but I need to know.''

''Why? So you can tell me it is disgusting?''

''So I would understand.''

''Understand what?''

''Why you are back with him…''

I looked at her in surprise and shock. _What should I do or say now?_

''Where did you get that idea from?''

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

''I notice things. I see how you smile and all and you don't spend any time with AJ. Only people I see you with are that guy that helps you with Kyle's case and Brandon…Soooo, knowing your history and the way he looks at you too… The answer is simple. You and B are an item.''

She was right…

''Mariana…''

''I will not tell anyone…I don't like it, but I have to accept it…But please explain. I want to understand.''

''It's complicated to explain. I spent my entire life searching for scrapes of safety and someone who would get me. I never imagined it would be my foster brother. I felt that instant connection, I had a feeling I could tell him anything. He protected me, he listened to me and he made me feel safe and very wanted, needed and beautiful. Liam raped me, and it marked me. In some way Brandon marked me too. I learned how to love and to love myself. Sleeping with him was not dirty or wrong. It was…''

I started crying…

''It was all it should have been. He was gentle, he was so caring, he told me how beautiful I am and that I am worthy. He made me feel worthy. I wanted to die after we ended it. It was so difficult to see him as a brother. I had no problem accepting Jesus as a brother, but Brandon… He could never be my brother. I loved him.''

''And now?''

''We really tried to fight it. He and I made a pact that we will be ok and get over what we had, but… It's so hard. I am in love with him. I love him so much Mariana.''

''And AJ?''

''He is ok, but…''

''Not Brandon?''

''Yes, he is not Brandon. But that's not the only problem. He is…He doesn't get me. Brandon was always there for me to support me and help me solve something. AJ is not. He simply doesn't see things same way I do.''

Mariana came to my bed and took my hands.

''Please, don't leave us. I will cover for you, but please don't leave us. Stay in our family. It is so weird to think of you and Brandon as a couple, but I will make sure to cover for you and all you need. Just stay with us. Moms will not take it well.''

''I am not going anywhere. I promise.''

''Good! Now, what will you do with AJ? What about Courtney?''

''They broke up… She had to end it because of Malcom. His dad...her ex , has some pit bull lawyer who is really focused on making two of them bad guys in the story. So he had to leave. It's not good for her to be in a relationship with a high school student.''

''So, why is he not back home?''

''He doesn't want to come back.''

'' So he lives in that motel I followed you to?''

I couldn't believe what I heard. _Why would she do it?_

''You followed me?''

''I had to know where were you going. You were so angry, I had to make sure you were ok and not doing something stupid.''

''Mariana!''

''What?!''

''I can't believe you followed me. It's crazy.''

''No, it's not. I told you, I had to make sure you were ok and not doing something crazy… I guess that is off the table now…''

Now I had to roll my eyes at her.

''Come on! You are sleeping with your brother. That is crazy and I am even crazier to support that.''

''He is not my brother!''

''There is a piece of paper and entire room downstairs that disagrees with you.''

''I hate you right now!''

''I know, I love you too.''

She got off my bed and went for the door.

''Say hi to my crazy brother and tell him I miss him very much.''

I rolled my eyes at her.

''Come on, like you won't call him in a minute.''

''Ok, fine. I will tell him.''

It took him just two rings to answer.

''How did it go?''

''It went pretty well. I think we reached some agreement.''

''So, you are not leaving home?''

''Not yet.''

''Good to know. I am very happy you stettled it all.''

''Not completely, but it's a start.''

''It's a good thing.''

''B, we have a situation…''

''What sort of situation?''

''Mariana followed me today.''

''Oh, so she knows about me living in the motel?''

''And about us.''

''Oh…''

''Yes…''

''Is she going to tell?''

''Not for now.''

''Good.''

''Good?''

''We have time to figure it out and made all sorts of back up options.''

''For what?''

''Bad reaction.''

''Oh, I don't think they should know before college.''

''I agree, but we must talk about ''what if''. We simply have to be ready.''

''I know.''

I was silent for a moment.

''B, I am scared.''

''Of what?''

''Their disappointment.''

''Me too, but I can't pick them every time. It's not first time we are here. We spent more than a year trying to figure things out. I am not sure I could go back to where we were.''

''Me too. ''

There was a knock on the door.

''I must go. Talk to you later. Love you!''

''Love you too Callie.''

I hung up and put the phone down.

''Come in!''

Lena came in and took a seat on my bed.

''Callie, I have to ask you something.''

''Yes?''

''Did you know Brandon and Courtney broke up?''

''Yes, I did.''

''When did you find out?''

''Few days ago. Why?''

''Mike was there and she told him Brandon moved out. We don't know where he is.''

''I…''

''Please tell us.''

''I can't tell you without his knowledge and permission.''

''Please Callie, we must get him home.''

''Why? He doesn't wat to be here.''

''What?''

''He doesn't want to come home.''

''Why?"

''Because you accused him of pretty much being the next Liam.''

'"I never said that.''

''But you never prevented Stef from calling him that way.''

''What he did was wrong.''

''No, you are wrong.''

Lena gave me a surprised look.

''HE didn't do anything, WE did it. And I don't regret it…Not for a moment.''

''Callie?!''

''I do not. How could I? He gave me perfect first time. He made me feel good and I can't reghret that. No matter how you and Stef are angry or think it is wrong. I can't feel bad about it.''

''Are you saying?''

''What?''

''Would you do it again if you had a chance to go back in time?''

''Honestly?''

''Yes…''

Lena and I feared my answer equally as I did. What I say next will either make us or brake us as a family.

''I am not sure you are ready for me to be honest, but I will be anyway. Yes, I would. I would have slept with Brandon and I would have told him how much I love him earlier than I did. I would have fought for us and moved in with my dad just not to see him this hurt as I did. I broke his heart, I failed him many times, but so did you and Stef. I am sorry, but this is the truth. Now, you know it.''

''Oh, wow!''

Lena sat stunned on my bed and couldn't say a word.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Lena could say anything back to me, we heard Jude calling her. He needed help with his history paper and Lena promised that she would work with him. She got off Mariana's bed and looked at me.

''This conversation is not over.''

I nodded.

''I know.''

''I must go now.''

She left and I felt very strange. I never imagined saying those things to any of the moms. I was sure it would stay my secret. Mariana came to the room few minutes later and she had million stories about her nerd club and how their robot will kick ass.

''What are you up to today? Whose night is it?''

''What?''

''Is it Kyle's? AJ's or my beloved brother's?''

''I have to see Kyle and after that I MIGHT go and see Brandon. Depends of the time I have.''

''Oh, to sneak in a quickie…''

I made disgusted face. I didn't mind having sex with Brandon, but I didn't really feel like talking about it with Mariana.

''Ugh! Mariana!''

''What?''

''Please, don't talk like that.''

''What did I say? You do have sex!''

''But I don't want to talk about it with you.''

''Ok! Fine! Oh, what a prude?!''

''I am not!''

''Yes, you are.''

''Mariana, I just don't like sharing such a private things.''

''I would have told you all.''

''I KNOW! You don't have filter.''

She made a face at me.

''That might be correct…But I am sort of excited for two of you.''

''Why?''

''It's very romantic.''

''Few days ago it was disgusting and disturbing for you.''

''It still is…on some level…but… I am hopeless romantic.''

Mariana sat on my bed and took my hands. She had one of her daydream looks and I didn't want to know what was happening inside of her head.

''No, you are just hopeless.''

''Hey!''

''What Mariana?''

''Don't be mean to me.''

''I am not, and you know I am right.''

I got off the bed and picked up my phone. Aron was coming any minute, so I took that time to change and pack my backpack. At six he called me and said he is in front of the house. I got downstairs and found Stef and Lena making something to eat.

''I am out. I'll be back at ten.''

''Callie, I really don't like you hanging out with that boy.''

''Mom, someone has to help Kyle. He is a very good boy.''

Stef looked worried.

''I am just scared you are biting more than you can take.''

''I will be ok.''

''See you.''

Aron was on his bike and he was surprised when I went to the car.

''Not riding with me?''

''No, I have to go somewhere after we finish this for Kyle.''

''Hanging out with a boyfriend?''

I blushed.

''Not really.''

''Oh, some mysterious thing.''

''Let's say Kyle is not the only lost boy on my plate right now.''

He looked confused. I was guessing he wanted to ask if I am seeing someone else, but for some reason kept it to himself. I spent an hour in the library with his researching the newspaper articles relating the crime and I was shocked how little there was. Police arrested Kyle few days after and no one ever tried to look for someone else who could have done it. I was angry and very disappointed in our justice system and police work. When I showed up at Brandon's room, he was surprised to see me. He was working with Matt on some song. Music sheets were all over the floor and it looked as they were working on something.

''Hey, B.''

''You came. I was not sure if you would make it. Matt and I were working on something.''

He moved from the door and let me in.

''Come in.''

Matt picked up his things and put them in the bag.

''I'm leaving now. I'll work on this at home B and I'll tell you tomorrow what I came up with.''

I felt a bit bad for interrupting this session they had, but I really missed being alone with him. As soon as Matt closed the door I got my kiss and a hug I waited entire day for.

''Mmmm… I missed you B.''

''I missed you too Callie.''

''We have finally some time just for us.''

He smiled and kissed me again. Soon after the kiss, we ended up in bed… Sex with Brandon became huge part of my life. I couldn't wait to have few hours just to be with him and feel him close in all the ways I could. It was not just sex between us, but since we had to hide, sex was huge part of us being together. I loved how it felt to be touched and kissed by him. He made me feel special, loved, needed and like I am the only girl in the world. I loved feeling like that. I loved him and everything about him. I was cuddled up to him and he was playing with my hair. We were enjoying the closeness and silence.

''I am going to talk to him and end it. I promise. I want to be with you. When I turn eighteen, I will overturn this adoption and be with you. I promise.''

He didn't say anything.

''Brandon?''

He kissed my forehead and breathed out.

''Let's cross that bridge when we get there, ok?''

''Yes.''

I felt like he didn't think I would do it. He doubted me and it felt so bad, but I knew he had all the right to question what I said and don't believe me. We spent some more time like that in silence and then my alarm informed me I must dress and leave. It was time to go home and I couldn't be late.

''Will I see you tomorrow?''

''I will try to come. I have to see Aron. We have some research to do for Kyle's case. But…you will see me at school. Lena has some meeting, so we can sneak in to the music room and have a minute or two for us. And after I finish with Aron, I'll come here. Ok?''

He nodded and took my hand.

''Callie, please be careful and take care. I want you to be safe. I understand you want to protect him, but…''

''I know… I will keep myself out of trouble.''

He laughed.

''And we know that is impossible.''

''Brandon!''

He smiled at her.

''Callie… We know you can't stay out of trouble and…''

''Fine! I must go now. Love you.''

We kissed and I left the room. When I got home, moms were out and only Jude was there. He was playing video game so he didn't really bother to look who came home. I didn't bother him either. For some reason, we started to grow apart after they all learned about me and Brandon. Mariana was doing homework when I got into the room.

''Hey… How was it?''

I rolled my eyes at her.

''Get your mind out of the gutter! I was asking about library with Aron. Did you find something?''

''Sure you did…''

''No, really, I did… I don't want to know about…the other thing.''

''Ok… Hm… Library was pretty much a dead end. Papers showed us nothing. Case was closed pretty fast. Aron was looking for some things in the law books, and we will continue our search tomorrow after school.''

She got my phone out of her pocket.

''You might want to call your boyfriend. He called like million times.''

I still didn't carry my cell phone when I was seeing Brandon because I didn't want Stef to find him before he was ready. I respected Brandon's need to be distant from his parents. I didn't agree, but I respected it.

''I will...''

I talked to AJ and explained to him that I was out and didn't have my phone. For some reason he bought my story and asked me if I would hang out with him and Mike's on Saturday. He had a night shift so I could. I told him I will get back to him on that. I didn't want to be alone in the apartment with him. I didn't want to have sex with him again. Not after being back with Brandon.

''AJ, I am not sure it's a good idea. Mike caught us last time he was not supposed to be at home. I am not ready for another…''

''He will not be home. I promise.''

''I'm not comfortable with that. He doesn't like me.''

''But I love you.''

Shit! He said the words. I had no idea what to say to that. I didn't love him. I cared about him, but I was in love with someone else, I loved someone else.

''I'll think about it. I promise. I must go now. See you at school.''

I hung up and Mariana gave me a questioning look.

''Troubles in paradise?''

''I have no idea what to do…''

''You end that thing with AJ and sneak around with Brandon until you grow a pair or moms die of old age and you don't have to hide anymore. How about that?''

I threw a pillow at her.

''Smartass..''

''You know I am right.''

''I know… I must shower now.''

''Ugh! I didn't want to know that.''

I smiled at my crazy sister and went to the bathroom. After the shower I was in bed and very soon asleep. Morning brought usual chaos into our household. Bathroom line, breakfast requests and all the crazy that Foster's residence is in the morning. Jude wanted waffles, Jesus wanted pancakes, and Mariana and I wanted just our coffee. Moms, were tired of all the noise and requests.

''Jesus and Jude, have something else today. We don't have time for some elaborate breakfast. Wait for the weekend and we will make you whatever you want. Ok?''

They nodded and took the chocolate crunch box. Stef got her coffee and took a seat.

''Ok, what are your plans for today?''

Mariana had her team meeting, Jesus was hanging out with some mystery girl, Jude was with his new friend from church and I told them that I am seeing Aron after school.

''Callie, is AJ ok with you spending so much time with that boy?''

''We are working on finding evidence to prove Kyle's innocence I am not hooking up with him.''

''I was not accusing you of doing it, but I think he likes you.''

''He is just a friend.''

''Just be careful.''

''I am.''

''Last thing that boy needs is to worry about you and some other boy.''

If Stef only knew that the boy AJ should worry about was her own son, who knows how things would have ended that morning. Jude started telling some funny story to Stef and we all laughed. Lena was enjoying the little time we had but noticed that Jesus was not really listening. Jesus was very quiet and casting hidden looks towards Brandon's empty chair.

''What is it Jesus? Did you take your meds?''

''I did mama…It's just…I miss Brandon.''

And that is how the minimum of positive energy left the kitchen. Stef got up and told us that she must go, Mariana just stared at her food and glanced at me and Jude was looking at all of us.

''Honey, we all miss him…''

''I just wish he would come back home.''

'' Me too love, me too.''

''I know I said some things… We all did… But I hoped he will forgive us by now.''

Stef didn't say anything. She just gave me the look _it's your fault, you know where he is_ and left the house. Mariana, Jesus and Jude went upstairs to get their bags and Lena and I remained alone.

''Can you ask him to at least visit or spend some time with the rest of kids?''

''I will talk to him.''

''I understand he is angry at us, but please don't let him punish Jesus and Mariana.''

''I will try to get him to spend some time with them.''

''That's all I ask.''

The rest of the Brady bunch got downstairs and it was time to go to school. Jesus asked me to drive today and it gave me some time to think how will I get Brandon to make peace with his siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

Day at school was a bit slow. I couldn't wait for the lunch to sneak into the music room and see Brandon. When I got there, he was already at the piano playing some music I haven't heard in a very long time. I don't remember when I heard him play some classical piece.

''That was good.''

''I am a bit rusty.''

''B…Can we talk about something?''

''That sounds bad…''

''It's not. I promise.''

''Ok, I am listening.''

''Can you hang out with Jesus and Mariana? I think they miss you.''

He didn't look very happy.

''Callie.''

''He is sorry for what he said…And he really wants you to spend time with him. Can you do it?''

I could see that he is thinking about it.

''I will make it up to you…''

He smirked.

''And how would you do that?''

''Hm… I could think of few ways Mr. Foster.''

''I am sure you can… Fine, I will talk to him and invite him to hung out with me sometime.''

''Thank you babe! You are the best!''

''I know.''

We ate lunch there and he told me he might have a way to earn money.

''Matt called me to play with the band again. I will get some sweet money if we play the weekends.''

''That is good.''

''And, I might have found a small apartment.''

''Really?''

''It's close to Matt.''

I was a bit worried. He didn't live in a very safe neighborhood. My mind was all over the place.

''What is it Callie?''

''It's just that it might not be safe.''

''But it would be my place. And I have some money saved. After school I will go back to the motel and move my things. Matt is picking me up.''

''Want me to come?''

''Sure, BUT you have that thing with Aron. You can come by the apartment later and help me get it ready.''

''Sure…''

After lunch I went to my algebra class and there I saw AJ. He was very quiet, but I couldn't check on him because I came a second before the teacher did. I spent entire class dividing my attention between the lesson and AJ. Something was wrong and I had no idea what it was. Before the class ended, Mike came to get him and he said something to the teacher, but he didn't say anything to us after Mike left. I tried calling him, but he didn't answer my calls. I had to turn off my phone in the library and I got too distracted by the documents Aron gave me to check the phone. We did find some things that could help the case and now it was up to him to show it to his supervisors and see what more could be done. After the library, I went to see Brandon's apartment. It was mess, but at least he had an idea how he would fix it. He and Matt were placing things around and them Matt left so we could have some time alone.

''How do you like it?''

''It's nice.''

''Just nice?''

''It has potential. We can paint the walls and get you some furniture.''

''Like what?''

''Shelves. You have only one chair and bed. That is nothing.''

''I have my piano.''

''I know. But you need small table, some more chairs, sofa…''

I started wondering around the apartment and saw how many things it didn't have. Landlord told him he could paint and hang pictures so I had so many ideas with this space. Honestly, the place was very cute and cosy. It looked a lot like those independent living places I wanted to apply for. It reminded me of that day when we were at Daphne's'.

''What are you thinking about?''

''Will you serenate me again in the empty apartment?''

He smirked and got to his keyboard. He was singing Outlaws again and it made me cry.

''Are you ok?''

''Yes, it's just… I feel happy in a weird way.''

He kissed me and told me I make him happy too. We ended up on his bed. We cuddled and I could imagine us doing this for real. Having our place, our life everything we put on the back burner after Frank's death.

''B…''

''Yes?''

''Where do you see yourself in ten years?''

He exiled and I was nervous abou the answer.

''In perfect scenario…Living in New York, working at school as a music teacher and being married to you .We would have nice house, three kids and a dog named Cupcake.''

''Really? Cupcake?''

''Yes. Our youngest would name it like that. And we would be very in love and happy.''

''Sounds amazing.''

''Yes, it does. But reality is that I will come to your house as guest and watch you raise kids with someone else, just because you never dared to say what you really want.''

''Do you really think that?''

''I am not sure…''

My phone interrupted us. It was Mariana. I answered and she just started talking.

''Hurry up home. AJ is here and he doesn't look happy. Something serous happened.''

''What happened?''

''He just came out of nowhere. He is sitting outside alone and doesn't want to talk. He is asking for you. Just hurry up. I told him you are with Aron and you would be home soon.''

''Ok, thanks.''

I got off the bed and started fixing my hair.

''I have to go. AJ is at the house and Mariana can't lie to him.''

Brandon said nothing, but I knew he felt a bit angry at me and the interruption.

''I'll see you tomorrow after school?''

''Sure, come here after. I get out tomorrow a bit early. I have some things to handle?''

''Things?''

''Yes, Courtney's lawyer wants me to testify.''

''Oh…Are you ok about it?''

He gave me a small smile.

''I'll be fine. Don't worry.''

''Ok…If you need me…''

''I know.. I'll call you.''

''Love you B.''

''You too.''

We kissed and I went to the car. Ride home was pretty ok. There was not much traffic, but I was really bothered by what was going on with AJ. When I got in, Mariana told me he is still out and I went to see what was going on with him. I took a seat beside him and I noticed he was crying.

''What happened?''

''My brother…''

''Ok?''

''He got shot.''

''Is he…?''

''Yes, he is dead. Mike took me to identify him and now he and Stef are taking care of funeral arrangements.''

''When will it be?''

''I don't know. It was a drive by shooting. They have to keep him in the morgue for a few days. All the tests and evidence…I don't know. I couldn't follow what Stef was saying.''

I hugged him and held him. I felt so bad for him. I had no idea what to say or do to make him feel better.

''Can you ask Lena to stay with me tonight. I really need you Callie.''

Every part of me was saying no, but I couldn't actually tell him no. He was bad, he needed me and I had to do all I could to help him and be there for him.

''I'll ask.''

''Thank you.''

I went inside and asked Lena to spend the night there. She was hesitant at first but after seeing how broken he was, she let me go.

''Take care and PLEASE be tomorrow at school.''

''I will…''

I packed my backpack and Mariana watched me with a bit of disapproval.

''What? Just say it?''

''You are spending the night with him?''

''I have to.''

''Why?''

''He needs me.''

Before I could explain, Jesus was at the door telling me that Mike is in the house waiting for me to take us to his place.

''And what about Brandon? You just came back from him.''

''Mariana, AJ's brother got killed. Do you really think it's time to talk about me and Brandon and why I want to brake things off?''

''Ok, fine! Timing is not good, but…''

''I know we must talk about it, but I can't do it to him now.''

''But what you are doing is cheating and playing with both of them.''

''I know Mariana, but I can't leave AJ now and I can't be without Brandon.''

Ride there was very quiet. AJ was silent and he kept to himself. Mike was driving and giving me space to get AJ to open up. But I had no idea what to say. I was lost for words. When we got to the apartment, AJ went to his room and I stayed to take off my jacket.

''Callie…''

''Yes?''

''Be there for him. He needs you. And if you decide to…you know…It's ok…Today everything is ok…''

I felt very uncomfortable. It was weird to talk about sex with Mike. I didn't want to sleep with AJ. I didn't want to have sex with him. I couldn't do it after being with Brandon.

''I will go and see him.''

''Ok. Do you want something to eat?''

''I'm fine. I'll ask him.''

I went to his room and found him sitting on his bed. I took a seat beside him and next thing I knew, he was kissing me and trying to lower me on the bed. He was trying to unbutton my shirt and pants. I was really not in the mood for this. I couldn't be with him.

''AJ… It's not a good idea.''

''Why?''

''Mike is here…''

''It would be ok. I promise.''

I had no way to avoid having sex with him now. I had to let him. I had no excuse now and now way to reject him. He just suffered huge loss and I knew he wouldn't be able to take it if I told him I wanted to end tings.

''Please Callie. Let me make love to you…Please.''

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

''Ok…''

But it was not ok. It was so not ok. It just felt so wrong. He fell asleep holding me and I spent rest of the night awake. I felt so dirty and bad. I managed to get away from the room to the bathroom and I took a shower. I wanted to wash away this evening. I knew I was wrong. I knew it was not fair to Brandon and to him, but I had no idea how to break up with him hours after learning his brother was killed. I wished for Brandon never to learn the truth that I spent the night here, but I knew he will hear it from Mike. In the morning I woke up to an empty bed. I got up and got out of the room. Table was set for breakfast and Mike and AJ were already there. There was one more spot; I guessed it was for me. As soon as I stepped to the living room, I saw Brandon standing in the kitchen getting his coffee. He looked at me with so much pain and my heart was braking. I had no idea what to say. Mike noticed that Brandon was looking at something and turned to see what was it.

''Oh, Callie, you are up?''

''Yes.''

I took a seat between AJ and Brandon. It felt so weird and I was sick to my stomach. AJ gave me a small peck and smiled.

''Did you sleep well?''

''Yes, thank you.''

He turned towards Brandon.

''Thank you for being here. Your support means so much.''

''I am very sorry for your loss. I can't even imagine. If there is something I could do to help, just tell me.''

In a very strange way, AJ looked grateful for Brandon's words. Brandon was really sorry for his loss, but as I said…Anything you need.''

''Thank you Brandon…It really means a lot.''

Mike was proud of his sons.

''Hey, you are member of this family and we stick together.''

I looked at Brandon and lowered my gaze.

''I'll go get the coffee. Do you need something from the kitchen?''

''No, we are fine.''

''Brandon, I'll need you to go to school with Callie. I have to handle some things with AJ. Is that ok?''

''Yes, dad…It's fine.''

''Ok. We are leaving now AJ. And Brandon, it would be nice of you to be on Saturday in the house. We are making small gathering there in the garden after the funeral.''

''I'll be there dad.''

AJ came from his room with his folder and kissed me.

''Love you… See you later broe…''

''See you AJ.''

As soon as the door closed, I waited for Brandon to say something, but he didn't. He just picked up his things and took them to the dish washer.

''Brandon.''

''I can't Callie, not now!''

''I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen.''

''Callie, I don't want to talk about it.''

''But we have to!''

''You had sex with someone else!''

''What was I supposed to do?! To tell him everything hours after his brother was shot?!''

''I don't know! I just feel so angry.''

''At me?''

''At both of us! If we had guts to come clean after what happened in the cabin…''

''Brandon, Stef told us about the adoption and the cancer at the same time. I wouldn't do anything to get hear health in more delicate situation.''

''And here we are. Sneaking around like two criminals!''

''What do you suggest?''

''This weekend, we tell them all.''

''All?''

''Yes, all… About being together, me having my place, our future plans.''

''That is crazy!''

''Maybe, but I am tired of hiding and secrets.''


	7. Chapter 7

Funeral of AJ's brother was insane. It was one of those occasions where you have cops and criminals at the same place and both sides pretend they don't know who the others are. At our house Stef and Mike arranged some food and drinks for people to come and pay their respects. I managed to keep him ok and avoid Brandon as much as I could. Now was not the time to deal with our issues and he knew that too. As much as he wanted to tell them all, he understood that AJ lost his only biological family few days ago and he simply stayed in the background that day. I was there for AJ every step of the way and I really felt bad for him. Entire day I had flashbacks to my mom's death and funeral and it hit me very hard that I never really had time to process her loss properly. I spent years pushing those feelings away so I could take care of Jude. Now it was the first time I really felt safe to deal with this. We were adopted and I had a dad too. My life had some new direction and I belonged somewhere and with someone. I was not alone as I was all those years ago. He was helping with everything, but kept his distance. After Mike and AJ went home, he stayed in the kitchen with me to help me clean up.

''Are you ok?''

''I am…''

''I noticed…''

''My mom…I remembered my mom…''

''I'm sorry.''

''It's ok. I just never really had chance to deal with her death.''

''Is there something I could do for you?''

''Go with me to the graveyard.''

He looked a bit shocked.

''Now? It's eleven in the evening.''

I had to laugh to that.

''Not now! Tomorrow?''

''Sure…''

We finished in the kitchen around midnight and since it was very late, Lena told Brandon that he should spend the night at the house. He had to sleep in the living room. Jesus moved into his room when he moved out, so now B had to be a ''guest'' in this house. Lena was in charge of getting everything ready for Brandon. She got him sheets for the living room sofa and left some pillows too. She gave me a very pointed look, like she was warning me to be very careful with what I'm doing. Brandon was putting his phone on the charger and I was helping Lena make his bed. When we were done she turned to Brandon and me.

''This is it. Callie and I are going to bed and see you in the morning B. If you wake up first, put the cattle on.''

That way she prevented me from staying down and having any alone moment with Brandon. I climbed the stair and went to the bathroom. I changed and went to bed. I couldn't sleep knowing he is so near and yet, so far from me. I feared moms would wake up and something would happen. My phone beeped and it was Brandon.

 **B: Meet me in the garage.**

 **C: I'll be there in ten.**

I got out of bed and slowly got down the stairs. He was already out of house when I got down. I walked to the garage and found him sitting on the old sofa.

''Hey…''

''Finally.''

I sat beside him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

''Don't start something we can't finish.''

I moved away and made very sad face.

''I know… I'm sorry…''

''Don't ever be sorry for a kiss like that.''

It made me smile.

He took my hand and laced our fingers.

''I really missed you.''

''You were here all day.''

''And you were with someone else.''

My smile was gone.

''I'm sorry.''

''I know we must deal with this now, but...I can't wait for us to stop hiding.''

''Me too.''

''What are we going to do?''

''I turn eighteen, annul the adoption see what are the options.''

''You can move in with me.''

I was surprised by this.

''What?''

''When you turn eighteen, you can move in with me…Same night…right away…''

I was shocked by his suggestion.

''Brandon, I can't leave without explanation.''

''We can explain later.''

''No, they deserve the truth and option to say something about it.''

''No, they will try to make us give it up.''

''Brandon, I will not change my mind, not this time. I promise.''

''Ok… I'll believe you…''

He turned very serious.

''But this is the last time. No more chances Callie. I can't take it…I'm sorry…''

''What?''

''I can't play this game. We either do it, or end it forever. I love you, and I will always love you, but I can't wait for you forever.''

''You will not. I promise it will be resolved soon.''

''I just… I love you Callie , but you broke me so many times.''

''I know and I am sorry.''

I felt so guilty and bad for him. I loved him so much and I never realized how much pain I caused him.

''I talked to Robert. He will help me with legal things.''

''Good. He is a nice guy, I like your dad.''

I smiled.

''So do I.''

We kissed and our kiss was interrupted by some noise outside the garage. I jumped away from him and Brandon went outside to see if someone saw us. Instead of our family members, he saw neighbor's cat Sebastian. He was often in out yard and he usually made a lot of noise when he was wandering around the neighborhood.

It was about six in the morning when we got back to the house. Before we could go back to our rooms we heard moms getting out of theirs. We run into the kitchen and pretended to talk and make coffee. They were surprised to see us awake.

''Hey, what are you doing out of bed?''

''I wanted some coffee.''

''And she is not very quiet getting down the stairs.''

I laughed.

''Sorry I woke you up.''

''It's ok. It's my fault. I should have gone home.''

''Maybe, but since you are here, I want some chocolate pancakes…Long time ago you lost a bet… And now I want my payment. Are you up to it Foster?''

He threw a cloth he used to wipe his cup at me.

''You are so on…''

He started the batter and moms looked at us. Stef was trying to find out what is going on and Lena observed every move we made. I believe Stef didn't ask or say anything because she was happy Brandon was here. She missed him too, more than she ever showed, and now she had her entire family in the house and everybody would be very glad that the favorite pancakes are back on the menu. In a few minutes, kitchen was full. The rest of the Foster kids smelled pancakes and rushed downstairs. They were surprised to see Brandon still here and making them. Jesus looked very happy.

''Hey, man! It's nice to see you are still here and making our favorite food.''

He smiled at his brother.

''I am making it, but it still doesn't mean you get to eat like you are the only one wanting them.''

''I am young and growing boy. I need food.''

They all laughed at Jesus and the comment he made. He had such a sad face that didn't convince anyone to give up their pancakes after Brandon makes them all. Callie enjoyed eying her handsome… boyfriend… lover…not sure what he was…making them all breakfast. He looked so happy and apparently he had fun smacking Jude and Jesus when they tried to sneak few pancakes off the plate where he was placing them. Mariana eyed her carefully and found it entertaining in how ridiculous moments her sister found Brandon sexy.

''You are drooling…''

''Shut up!''

She smiled at my comment and poured some tea into her cup. After Brandon was done with pancakes, he got the plate to the table and the moment he lowered it, grabbing started. Even moms used dirty tactics to get as many as they cold. It was amazing morning. For some time it felt like nothing bad ever happened, like no one was hurt by the words and actions of the family members and I loved it. I was very aware that something will break the spell any minute and I was just waiting for it. There was a door bell and Stef got up to see who it was. She showed up with AJ who came to see me. I saw the shift in Brandon as soon as he saw him. He greeted him and went upstairs. AJ took a seat beside me and gave me a small peck.

''I came to see if you want to spend the day with me at Mike's?''

It was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to go back few minutes earlier when we were all ok and happy.

''AJ, I…. I can't… I promised….Mariana that I will help her with something.''

He looked a bit sad and disappointed. Stef felt bad for him.

''I will help Mariana, and you go with AJ. He really needs you more than Mariana. I know Mariana wouldn't mind my help or waiting for some other time you can help her.''

Before I could say anything, Brandon was down in his suit and ready to leave.

''I'm leaving. See you all…''

I got up from my chair and went after him.

''Do you need a ride?''

''Matt is picking me up. Don't mind me, your boyfriend needs you…''

Those words stung pretty badly. I don't think anyone, but Mariana noticed with how much bitterness they were laced. I turned towards AJ.

''I have to get dressed. I'll be there in a few.''

He nodded and I went to the room. As soon as I entered , I fell on the bed and started crying. Mariana was there few minutes later.

''Callie, you have to resolve this. One or the other… You can't do this anymore.''

''How Mariana? How can I tell AJ that I want to end this? He just lost his brother and I can't just leave him.''

''I know it's hard, but if you don't love him, don't stay out of pity…''

She took a seat beside me and took my hand.

''Callie, no one wants pity from someone they care about or they love. I know he lost his brother and his grandmother died pretty recently, but even in that condition, he doesn't need any pity. Talk to him. Offer him friendship and support. Don't hurt yourself by being with him. It's pretty clear that your heart and mind are not with him and soon he will realize that too. He needs love, not you faking it.''

Before any of us could say anything more I saw AJ at the door. Me and Mariana froze. _What now?_


	8. Chapter 8

He entered the room and looked at Mariana.

''Could you please leave us alone?''

She looked at me and I nodded. Apparently, it was now or never. We had to have this talk. AJ and I had to resolve this he heard or what I think he heard. Mariana left and closed the door.

''AJ…''

''Is it true?''

''What?''

''That you don't love me?''

''AJ, its's complicated.''

''No, it is not! You either love someone or not… There is nothing complicated in that.''

''There are many ways to love someone and…''

''That's bull and you know it!''

''I care about you and….''

He was very angry and now he was shouting. I feared that moms will come and hear us argue. I had no idea they were already there, standing in front of the door in case they need to defend me from AJ's rage. They heard the entire talk.

''Care?! Just care?!''

I tried to say something, but he didn't let me speak.

''We have been dating for almost six months now! We spent time together, we even had sex. You let me make love to you Callie, and I know how big it was for you to let someone touch you after Liam. He raped you and hurt you and you shut down to everyone…and then you let me be with you and everything. How is it possible that you have no other feelings after all this?''

I feel sick every time someone mentions Liam, especially now when AJ mentioned the rape and beatings.

''AJ…''

He started pacing down the room.

''If you don't love me, why did you stay with me?''

''I wanted to end it…but your grandmother died…brother got shot…And I couldn't leave at that moment. It was not right thing to do.''

''My grandmother died five months ago…You wanted to end it almost as soon as we started?!''

''Yes…''

''I can't believe you! And you slept with me! Why would you do that?''

I started crying.

''I just wanted…''

''Wanted what?''

I was crying. I couldn't hold back anymore. I jumped off the bed and started shouting at him.

''I just wanted to feel something again. I wanted to see if I could want someone again and feel that loved and wanted!''

''Again? Feel that AGAIN, and in you felt something like that BEFORE?''

I didn't say anything.

''When was that? When did that happen? I am guessing it's not Liam, it's someone after… Wyatt?''

''No! It was not him. We never even… NO!''

''Who was it?''

''It's private…''

''It's not when you used me because of that person! Why don't you go to that person? Are Stef and Lena against you dating that person?''

''If they knew about it…God! Heads would roll again! Now even worse.''

AJ just looked at me. I hated that look. He was thinking and suddenly his eyes landed behind my beck. He approached me and moved my pillow. He took Brandon's favorite flannel shirt and I went pail.

''I get it! Now I get all the tension, the looks, all I tried to ignore. Ha! You and Brandon! And that day, when we got caught in bed….it was never about Mike… It was about Brandon seeing us…and the morning after my brother got shot… It was again about him seeing you with me…KNOWING that you had sex with me….''

''AJ…''

''NO! Don't shut me up! I have right to know.''

I took his hand and tried to calm him down.

''I'll tell you everything. Just be quiet.''

''I don't want to be quiet.''

''You have to! If moms come in… you will never get your answers.''

Apparently his wish to know everything was enough for him to calm down a bit and listen to what I have to say.

''O.K. I am calm now.. You may talk… And no lies, or I will really give your moms reason to get into this room.''

''Fine, I will give you the answers you are looking for. What do you want to know?''

''How long?''

''What? Have I been in love? Has he been in love? We've loved one another? We dated? Had sex for?''

He flinched a bit.

''Have you been in love with him? Let's start with that.''

''Few weeks after I moved into their house….But there was something that very first night. You know how sometimes biological kids or even adopted ones who spent a long time in the family look at you as you are some sort of…I don't know…lower form of life…''

AJ nodded. He knew that feeling almost as well as I did.

''He never did that. He always looked at me as I was…just a girl…Not a girl with a history and juvie files. That was the first time in a very long time I felt good about myself.''

He took a seat on my bed and put his head in his hands.

''And what about his feelings?''

''The same… We fell for each other pretty much at the same time.''

''But… You have been here for almost two years.''

''And we spent two years in love and mostly hiding our feelings.''

''Why?''

''Because! I knew I could lose Jude… He knew it too. We did all we could to keep it a secret and keep me and Jude together.''

''Have you ever told Stef and Lena?''

I rolled my eyes at him.

''They knew few bits and pieces of things.''

''Like what?''

''Like kiss at their wedding and…Idelwyd.''

''What happened there?''

''We spent the night together. We believed I would never be adopted.''

''You….?''

''We had sex…for the first time. O.K. first few times happened there…''

''And you got adopted after having sex? Your moms allowed it? They knew?''

''No! No! They found out months after. You remember fost and found fiasco with Justine.''

He nodded.

''She had to discredit me somehow and the only thing she had was restraining order against Brandon. She used it so she could spin the story. She told the journalists we had sex, and that is something I never told anyone, and about restraining order when I was at GU.''

''And what happened after that?''

''I had to tell the truth. Moms wanted to sue Justine. So they had to know.''

''And the rest of the siblings?''

''Just Mariana knows…''

He smiled a bit.

''And what did drama queen say about it?''

''At first she was angry, she called me pretty bad names and she made it feel very dirty. She almost made me feel dirty about sleeping with him and still wanting him.''

''And now?''

''Now…Now she believes it's romantic and hot.''

I had to smile at that.

''Mariana is ok with you sleeping with your brother?''

''Yes, because she understands he is not my brother and never going to be my brother! I love him! He loves me too and accepts all my crazy past and a lot of very bad memories and scars I will carry for life. He helped me love myself again and feel special and feel…I guess normal…Like any normal girl who is in love and is loved back.''

''But you are siblings now.''

''I can annul the adoption after I turn eighteen. My dad got me the apartment in New York. Brandon and I will be leaving to New York for college. We got full ride for the NYU and then it will not matter to anyone how we live.''

''You will lie to your mothers, people who took you in and gave you so much.''

''As a foster kid, you learned the same lesson as I did.''

I wiped my tears and stood firm in front of him.

''Sometimes you have to lie to survive and that's what I will be doing. We will go there, annul the adoption, maybe even get married and then tell them.''

''Married?''

''Yes, we want to get married at some point. I love him AJ and I know he is the one.''

''You are seventeen, how do you know?''

''I just do. And I am sorry if that hurts you. But I love him so much that I am ready and willing to sit here and pretend I have no feelings for him just to protect him from Stef and anyone who could harm him.''

''His own mother?''

''She took a restraining order against him after she learned we kissed and he came to see me at GU. I can't imagine what she would do now, if she knew we want to leave together and alter her dream of me being member of this family.''

''You are ungrateful. She gave you all.''

''And took him from me. I would rather go back to GU or even juvie, just so I could be with him. I really love him AJ… And he loves me back. We will find a way to make this work.''

''You will hurt your moms so much. Do you know they believe you are staying in California. They believe you are going to UCLA?''

''And they will keep believing it until I leave for New York. I can't risk anyone knowing. I can't miss this chance with Brandon.''

''But Stef and Lena...''

''Will be hurt, but at some point they will understand I did it to save my and B's relationship. They should have showed us more understanding and support. They acted as the people they say that hurt them very much on their way. ''

AJ tried to say something, but I stopped him.

''When they met, there was so many people saying they would never have family and marriage they have now. They proved them wrong and so will we.''

''It's not the same.''

''It is! Until few years ago, they were labeled as sick, as unnatural and they heard so many disgusting things about themselves and their relationship, and now, now they are married and legal couple with children. So, the ones who told them all those things now can just bend their heads and walk on the other side of the streets. My and his relationship is the same. Stef told us some very hurtful things and proved she is her father's daughter. Now, it's our turn to prove her wrong and build our lives together as we know how. I will not give him up ever again. I made that promise to him. We are ready to fight for this no matter what. I love him and I am ready to risk it all. Even if that means that I never see any of them again and never be their daughter. I love him and myself enough to fight with all the forces.''

He turned to leave and then we saw Stef and Lena absolutely stunned at the door. Lena was crying and she looked hurt and Stef was just so angry and silent.

''I'll just leave. You have so much to talk about.''

AJ left the room and I heard the front door slam. I stood and just looked at the moms. Lena got into the room and took a seat on Mariana's bed. She tried to hold it together, but she was failing. She was really sad and a bit hurt. I was not sure what was the thing that hit the spot, but I had few guesses. For the first time, my fear was gone. Now it was my turn to speak.

''I think it's time we finally have the talk about me and Brandon.''


End file.
